Familiar
by PANIKKU.button
Summary: “Well, hello. What is this?” He murmured stopping in his tracks. Usually, around this time, he’d be facing a clearly empty bench. “I thought I recognized you. Aren’t you my girlfriend? I’ll make sure you get home.” SkyexClaire; R&R.


Okay, so maybe it wasn't considered **borrowing** if you don't bring it back.

Skye really didn't like listening to his conscience, but for some damn reason, it always popped up during his evening-morning rounds around this looting—no, _borrowing_ paradise. Sometimes he thought if he was married, he wouldn't have the time to "borrow" so much. But there was a reason why he didn't really want to settle down and find a wife; if she was anything like his previous exes (and God help him if he ends up with _another_ one of those damn bimbos), she would probably nag at him saying, "Where the hell have you been all night?! Are you cheating on me?! I can't believe you! After all we've been through! That's it! We're through and I'm taking the—" Blah, blah, blah. He snorted; they'd always try to take _something_, but the only thing they'd receive is a hand in getting their shit out of his place. Actually, not even a hand, more like a kick. Anyway, he'd rather have a conscience than a physical _being_ bitching at him. Then again, it was kind of like he was bitching at himself. The conscience _is_ a part of his body, so that means... Wait, what?

He scowled at himself as he walked down the path from that rich girl's mansion. Skye does _not_ bitch at himself. It's too uncharacteristic, and nobody likes Skye when he's not being _Skye_. Because he is the Prince of the Stars, Ladies, and _other_ more important things such as Curry, etc. Every woman secretly wants him, and every man wants to kill him. Now, why the hell would he want to change all of that? Just because his conscience tells him all of a sudden that all the things he's been doing had been wrong? Hell no. There's just no way—

"Well, _hello_. What is this?" He murmured stopping in his tracks. Usually, around this time, he'd be facing a _clearly_ empty bench. Tonight, it was occupied with a very familiar blonde who worked and lived at the ranch nearby. Strange to see his girlfriend, Claire, in a place that's _not_ her house at this time. He knew she liked adventuring, but still, it was 12 in the morning. He also noticed she looked different today. She wasn't wearing that God awful jumper. (He didn't care whatever the hell color she used, it was just... _no_.) She wore a pretty green dress, and hell, she looked _good_. Now, there was something else that was strange. Hm, now what was it? Oh right, she was _sleeping_.

Now, if this were any other woman, he'd be pretty sure that she passed out after a night of drinking. The only reason this wasn't Muffy every other night was because she lived above the damn place. But what was Claire doing sleeping out here? He looked around and observed her. He definitely knew that she didn't pass out here. Her dress would've been stained, and she's not that kind of person. Although, he smirked to himself, seeing her drunk would be a sight to behold. Skye shook his head. It wasn't any of his business _why_ she was asleep on a bench. Might as well help her get back home. He may be a bit of an asshole, but hell, chivalry somewhat existed in his world. And so, like a true gentleman, he proceeded to poke her.

_Poke, poke, poke._

Claire stirred. She felt someone poking her. Where the hell was she again? Oh, right. She was waiting for someone. And she fell asleep on the bench by the bar, which so happened to be the primary sleeping place of... of...

"MURREY!" Her eyes snapped open and she sat up in panic. She grabbed her bag and held it close to her body panting heavily. Like hell if she let him go through her things. There are _very_ important things in it, and one that is _very, very_ special; it was the reason she ended up sleeping on the bench of all places. But something felt very strange. She didn't smell the horrible odor of not showering for _ages_. She didn't hear the buzzing of the two flies that constantly surrounded his body. She didn't see the poor, tiny man holding out his dirty hands in front of her, asking for things. Instead, she smelled a fragrance similar to one of those cologne samples she gets from the magazines. She heard graceful breathing. And she saw the chest of a very familiar silver haired man. Wait, silver...? OHSHI—

Skye laughed, "I thought I recognized you. Aren't you my girlfriend? I'll make sure you get home." He gently pried the bag off her and helped her up. "Can you walk?" Claire nodded, but the moment she tried to get up, her legs gave way and he caught her. "Looks like you can't." He sighed and squatted down, "Get on my back. I'll carry you."

"I—Okay." Claire said nervously. She thanked God that his back was turned to her so he couldn't see her blushing. It wasn't every night this happened. Here she was, on Skye's back, intimately fraternizing with the enemy. Wait, _intimate_? She probably was taking it too far. He flirted with every girl in Forget Me Not. She wasn't an exception. And just because she was his _girlfriend_... She blushed; she _still_ couldn't think about them like that. It was just too... 'Damn it, stop blushing!' She told herself.

Skye stood up and let her adjust. Well, at least she wasn't heavy. "Pray tell, why were you sleeping in a place that is _not_ your house? And why is it that when I woke you up, you screamed out that homeless man's name?"

"Well, uh..." She cleared her throat, "I kind of remembered where I fell asleep at and I knew it was near where uh, Murrey slept. So when I felt you poking me, I kind of thought it was Murrey. So yeah, sorry about that."

He understood. He'd be up and alert too if that smelly thing ended up touching him. Ah, right. But why was she there? "And you were there because...?"

She muttered quickly, "I was waiting for your sorry butt, that's what."

"Say what?" He asked, not completely hearing what she said.

Claire shook her head quickly, "Oh, nothing! I just dozed off, that's all."

"In a dress?" He questioned suspiciously.

She shrugged, "Muffy invited me over, but I suddenly got really, really tired so I decided to go home. But apparently because I was so tired I couldn't make the trip and fell asleep there." There was no way she'd tell him that she was waiting for him so she could give him her—

"So you basically can't hold your liquor and passed out on the bench?" He laughed, "To think I'd thought you weren't that kind of girl."

"I'm not!" She protested. Damn it all, she might as well say it. But she won't because she can't. So she doesn't.

A few minutes passed and she went silent. Skye paused and looked behind him. Claire dozed off again and she unconsciously tightened her grip on him. He already knew that she was lying about the Muffy thing, but he couldn't quite put his finger on why she was sleeping on a bench. He heard a bit of what she muttered. She was waiting for someone? Well, that person must be very special. She's wearing a damn dress for God's sake. Wait, she wasn't going to... No. She... _nah_.

Well, it's not like he loved her or anything. He was pretty sure she was just a fling that he'd get over. He _was_ going to break up with her, but every night he saw her, he couldn't bring himself to. Sneering, he told himself, 'No, you're not supposed to feel this way. Remember, this leads to marriage, and you **do not** want to get married. Marriage means settling down. It means being nagged at and...' He paused and shook his head, 'No. Claire's not like that. She didn't turn me in. She doesn't even try to make me a _better_ person. She... actually accepts who I am?'

So, he'd fallen and didn't even realize until now.

They reached her house and sighed as he couldn't get her door open. He figured that her keys were in her bag and opened the huge thing. Suddenly, a deep blue feather popped out and his eyes widened. So his suspicions _were_ correct. She didn't ask him on the spot, so it wasn't for him? He sighed sadly and grabbed her keys out of the bag. Bitterly, he opened the door and turned on the lights. Her dog already knew who he was, and her cat just didn't care. He carefully placed her on the bed, and set her bag on her table.

"Skye?" He heard her whisper and he turned around and smiled at her.

He shook his head and placed his hand on her shoulder, "You don't have to get up. It's fine."

She shook her head and kneeled on her bed disregarding what he told her. Now eye level with him, she smiled and kissed his cheek. "Thanks so much. You're the best."

"Of course I am." He smirked. She rolled her eyes at his ego. He kissed her forehead and whispered, "Go back to bed. I'll see you later."

Claire nodded and lay back on her bed, her blonde hair spilling around her like a halo. However, Skye knew the side of her that wasn't angelic. Still, most of the time he knew that she was an angel. She was the opposite of him. She completed him. She wasn't like the other girls; Those nagging sluts who simply just put their fake feelings out for him. It was so annoying. But her, she was different. And he loved her for it. Hell, he loved her; period.

And she had someone else in mind.

Sighing, he took one last look at her and then at the bag. He knew that he had to do something.

Because apparently, love makes you do crazy things. Or whatever crap they said on the TV.

He found a sheet of paper and pen and proceeded to write his note.

It was a sunny Monday morning in Summer. Claire groaned as the light entered through her window. Sitting up, she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and looked around. 'What the hell happened last night?' She questioned as she stood up. She wobbled to her table and found a note just lying there. It was from Skye.

_Tonight I'm going to steal your heart away._

_Yours Truly,_

_Phantom Skye._

Blushing, she looked over at the table. Her keys were out and they were originally in her bag where she also kept the...

NO FREAKING WAY.

* * *

A/N: So~! My inspiration was this one line: "I thought I recognized you. Aren't you my girlfriend? I'll make sure you get home." Anyone remember where this is from? Haha, some of you probably might now. So I decided to experiment what would happen if I passed out in my own home. I'm apparently guilty of using one of those cheating things. O_o; See, I was kind of too tired to actually _go_ after Skye. I'm a lazy person. Anyway, when you pass out in your own land, Skye appears and says, "I thought I recognized you. Aren't you my wife? I'll make sure you get home." At first I was like, O_O. ROFL, it was awesome experiencing that.

Disclaimer: I don't own HMDS: CUTE, and I definitely don't own the WHOLE HM. Because if I did, there would be even MORE hot guys like Skye. Well, I suppose the Wii versions had more but... eh. _"


End file.
